Irina
Irina (イリーナ, Irīna) is the main antagonist in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin and Valentin Girikanan's ex-wife and Froy and Bernard's mother. She is the true chairwoman of Orion Foundation. Appearance Irina is an adult woman with periwinkle eyes and hair. Her hair, overall, is short, with two long curls on each side of her face. She usually wears a long light purple dress and a light blue shrug on top of it. She wears blue pears earrings and a pearl collar necklace. Personality Irina is a cruel person who doesn't care about the methods she uses to reach her goals. She has proven to be a sadistic person due to her actions in which she submitted the entire Italy team to use supporters that took their bodies to the limit in order to destroy Inazuma Japan. She was also cruel before she controlled the Orion Foundation, abusing her son Bernard both physically and emotionally. However, as she is being arrested, she does show her soft side as a mother. She keeps Bernard from being charged and punished in the same way, as she realizes that she has been manipulating him the whole time. Plot Irina was the wife of Orion Foundation's former chairman Valentin Girikanan, who died 8 years before the events of Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. She sided with her husband in the trips he did around the world to support it with the Orion Foundation. While Valentin took care of saving the people of poor countries, Irina took care of the business analyzing the financial state of the countries in order to make better deals with them. However, in one of the trips, Irina found out about the country's true plans: even with their people starving, the country invested on creating weapons, draining the resources from the poor. She later found out that other countries were doing the same. Irina tried to convince Valentin to leave the countries aside, but he refused, saying that he trusted the countries he's trying to help. Irina can only see him as a hypocrite, which prompts her to leave him. Time passed and Valentin eventually died. This gave Irina full control over Valentin's Orion Foundation. She ruled Orion from the shadows, manipulating her son's actions to fulfill her goals and to create the "Perfect World": one where the actions of the evil countries didn't exist and eternal peace rules in a world without weapons. She began taking direct action after Bernard was convinced of Orion's wrongfulness in the match between Brazil and Japan. Her first act as "the witch who rules Orion" was to order the Guardians of Queen to use modified supports, ones that will push players past limits and inflict harm on their bodies, in order to defeat Inazuma Japan. Even though she knew that the players of Italy may never be able to play soccer again after using those lethal supports, she still forced their usage. In the final match between Inazuma Japan and Perfect Spark, she hypnotized the entire Russian team using music from their Eleven Bands, causing them to make foul plays against their opponent. Inazuma Japan, who were quick to find a solution, eventually succeeded in snapping them out of their hypnosis soon after. This move upsetted Irina greatly, who cancelled the match and held the stadium hostage. She then offered a deal to the countries that built weapons in order for her Perfect World to exist: in change for monetary ransom, she will free everyone held hostage in the stadium and keep from exposing their corrupt actions. Neither Inazuma Japan nor Perfect Spark agreed with her, challenging her to a match that will end her deal. Irina revealed the Shadow of Orion, which was the strongest team under her own command. In fact, she had purged the players of their emotions in order to guarantee their victory. She watched the final battle between the Shadow of Orion and the Zhao Jinyuns, an all-star team made out of many strong FFI players. Even though the Zhao Jinyuns lost points in the first round, they made a giant comeback, much to Irina's shock, and won the game. Subsequently, Irina was arrested for everything Orion has done and last appeared saying goodbye to her children, Bernard and Froy. Gallery Irina Concept Artwork.jpg|Irina's concept artwork. Trivia *According to Animage October 2019, she slowly took control of Orion while her husband was still alive, expelling people who would be against her, like Zhao Jinyun. Category:Orion Foundation Category:Orion characters